GW Boys+Truth or Dare=Uh Oh!!!
by Hellbender 6.7
Summary: Hi!! I'm the new author of Fanfiction.Net!! Plus, this is my first fanfic!! R&R!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Hi people. I finally find out how to upload my fanfic, and sorry that I made two fanfics with no stories, but here's my fanfic. You know that I don't own Gundam Wing (Duh)  
and I know this sucks, so please be nice to me and read & review.   
  
  
GW Boys+Truth or Dare= Uh Oh!!!  
  
It was about 8:36 P.M., and Heero, Trowa, Wufei, & Quatre was watching T.V. till Duo came back from the store.  
  
Duo: Hi yall guys!! What's up!!!!  
  
Heero: What is it now!!! I'm watching my favorite commercial!!!!  
  
Duo: Nothing. Just want to know why all of yall just sittin' there watching some stupid commercial.  
  
Heero: It is not!!! It's about a dog and a cat singing!!! (You know...)  
  
Duo: It is too.  
  
Heero: Is not!!!!  
  
Duo: Is too!!  
  
Heero: Is not!!!  
  
Duo: Is too!!!  
  
Heero:Is not x 20!!!  
  
Duo: Is too x115!!!  
  
Wufei: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!! IS JUST A COMMERCIAL!!!!!!  
  
Trowa & Quatre just sweatdropped (anime-like), and Duo & Heero stopped there stupid agurement. Everyone was quiet till Duo spooked up again.  
  
Duo: Yall guys want to play a game?  
  
All the others: NO!!!  
  
Duo: But Why?  
  
Quatre: Because everytime we play a game, we all end up drunked, and get arrested for disturbing the peace.  
  
Trowa: Yeah  
  
Wufei: Besides, playing immature games is for the weak people.  
  
Duo: C'mon. This game will have no drinking in it!! Please???  
  
Heero: OKAY!!! But promise there will be no drinking in it.  
  
Duo: Okay.  
  
Wufei: What weak game is it, Maxwell?  
  
Duo: If you want to know Wu-man it's called-  
  
Wufei:(interrupts Duo) DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!  
  
Duo: Okay WUFEI!! It's called Truth or Dare.  
  
  
BUM, BUM, BUMMMM  
  
Trowa: What was that?  
  
Heero: Dunno. I think Quatre's house is full of ghost or something.  
  
Quatre: SHUT UP HEERO!!!!!  
  
Wufei: Anyway, will you tell us how to play or something.  
  
Duo: Are you guys taking stupid pills or something??  
  
All the others looked at Duo with an evil glare.  
  
  
Duo: Okaaayyy. Anyway it's simple. I'll pick someone. If you get picked, you'll ethier choose Truth or Dare. If you choose Dare, you must do what I say. If you choose truth you must tell that something that I know is true or not. Got it?  
  
Heero: Okay.  
  
Quatre: That's easy.  
  
Wufei: Yeah, easy for weak person to know.  
  
Duo: SHUT UP WUFEI!!!!  
  
Wufei: Come say that to my face, Maxwell!!!  
  
Heero: You really need to shut up, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Fine!!!  
  
Everyone got some chairs and put them in a cirlce, and sat down.  
  
Duo: Okay I'll start first  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped (anime-like). Duo looked at the Gundam boys with an odd glare. Then Duo finally picks someone.  
  
Duo: Heero, Truth or Dare?  
  
Bum, Bum, BUMMMM!!!!  
  
Trowa: I'm not coming back to Quatre house anymore.  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa with an evil glare, and Trowa sweatdropped.  
  
Heero: Dare  
  
Duo: Okay. I dare you to call Relena, and tell her that she very sexy.  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Wufei:0_0  
  
Heero: Mission Denied!!  
  
Duo: You can't refuse it. You must do it, Got it!!  
  
Heero: FINE!!  
  
  
Heero walks up to the phone and calls Relena's house. The phone got conneted to it and starts ringing.  
  
Heero: (To himself) Damn.  
  
Someone's voice: Hello? This is Relena speaking.  
  
Heero: Umm.....Relena?  
  
Relena: Hi Heero.   
  
Everyone else starts to laugh.  
  
Heero: OMAE O KOROSOU!!!!  
  
Everyone else stops laughing.  
  
Relena: What was that?  
  
Heero: Uhh.....Nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Relena: Anyway, what do you want to say to me?  
  
Duo whispers to Quatre.  
  
Duo: This is it.  
  
Heero: Umm.... That you're are.....umm.....uhh.....you are.......  
  
Relena:( gets a little angry) Well what?  
  
Duo runs to Heero, pushes hims, gets the phone, and says it out loud.  
  
Duo: THAT YOU'RE A SEXY #@!%*  
  
Duo hangs up the phone.  
  
Heero: OMAE O KOROSOU!!!! OMAE O KOROSOU!!!!!  
  
Heero jumps on Duo and starts to beat the crap out of him.  
  
Duo: AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: Hey....$20 if Heero kills Duo  
  
Quate: You're on.  
  
Will Heero kill Duo? Will the GW Boys finish there stupid game? Have you met Big Foot? Do you know the Muffin Man?  
  
Duo: I do!!  
  
Heero: DIE!!!  
  
Duo: AAHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Find out on my next sequal ( if yall want me to continue, that is....)  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi!!! It's me again. For some reason there are more of the same stories from me. Sorry about that, but I got myself straight this time. Anyway here's my fic. Enjoy.  
  
  
GW Boys+Truth or Dare=Uh Oh!!!(part 2)  
  
We left off when Duo decides to play that includes the Gundam Boys called Truth or Dare. And Duo is about to killed by Heero. So let's continue, shall we??  
  
Heero: Okay. Now It's my turn to pick someone.  
  
Duo: Oowwww!!!! My head!!!  
  
Wufei: At least yo deserved it.  
  
Duo: Shut up!!! ( Starts to cry cause his head still hurts)  
  
Heero: Wufei, I pick you.  
  
Wufei: Injustice!!! I do not want to be picked! I do not want to play this weak game! I-  
  
A big boulder come from the ceiling and hits Wufei.  
  
Wufei: OW!!! OKAY!! OKAY!!! DARE!!!!!  
  
Trowa: Quatre, I think you need to call someome to get rid of these spirits.  
  
Quatre: I DON'T HAVE ANY GHOSTS!!!!!  
  
Duo: ( Starts to sing) Who ya gonna call?? Ghostbusters!!!!  
  
Trowa, Heero, Quatre, & Wufei: SHUT UP DUO!!!!  
  
Heero: Okay Wufei. I dare you to kill Duo!!!  
  
Wufei starts to smile evil-like.  
  
Duo: AAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Wufei: Justice will be served.  
  
Duo quickly run out of the house followed by Wufei with his Chinese sword.  
  
Wufei: DIE MAXWELL!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile, back at the house....  
  
Trowa: So now what?  
  
Heero We'll just wait till Wufei kills Duo.  
  
Trowa: Anyway, should talk about Quatre house?  
  
Heero: About what?  
  
Trowa: Why is house is haunted?  
  
Quatre: SHUT UP!! BOTH OF YOU!!!!  
  
Heero: Are what? Cry like a little baby?  
  
Quatre: How about beat the the s**t out of you!!!  
  
Heero: Bring it on you little a**hole!!!  
  
Quatre and Heero was about to kill each other till a God-like voice appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Unknown voice: Stop it!! Both of you!!  
  
Trowa: What was that?!  
  
Heero: The house IS Haunted!!!  
  
Unknown voice: No, no no. The house is not haunted. I the guy who donig the "BUM, BUM, BUMMMM!!!" stuff, and the boulder stuff.  
  
Heero: So who are you, really?  
  
Unknown voice: The name's Hellbender.  
  
Trowa: Hey, are you the guy who-  
  
Hellbender: Yeah, the guy who had trouble uploading the fic. But I got it now.  
  
Quatre: Anyway, Why did drop a boulder on Wufei head?  
  
Hellbender: Cause Justice boy keeps saying the "Injustice" crap. So I had to do it.  
  
Heero: Oh. Well can you stop all the eerie stuff? I think Quatre is getting mad at you about it.  
  
Hellbender: Okay. I stop. Well see ya.  
  
Trowa: See ya.  
  
The God-like voice disappears.  
  
Meanwhile outside.....  
  
Duo: AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Wufei: DIE!!!  
  
Wufei is still chasing Duo till Duo find a big tree witch he decides to climb up to get away from Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Darn! Where is he?  
  
Duo:(Sighs and talks to himself) Man, I thought I'd never lose him. Plus all that running made me hungray.  
  
Duo digged in his pocket, and pull out two Butterfingers, and a Chrunch bar,and waste no time eating it.  
  
Meanwhile down stairs....  
  
Wufei: Darn. Can't find him. Well I might as well wait for him.  
  
Wufei sits near a big tree and rests for a while. Then he heard some chrunching sound and odd laughter. Wufei wakes up, looks up, and Duo on a branch.  
  
Wufei: DUO!!!!!  
  
Duo:( in Irish accient) Uh oh. You had found me. But you never catch me Lucky Charms!  
Mahahahahaha!!!  
  
Duo jumps down from the branch and runs in a odd way, followed by Wufei.  
  
Wufei: COME BACK HERE YOU SUGAR CRAVING PSYCO!!!!!  
  
Will Wufei ever get Duo?(Dunno) Will the GW Boys ever finish there gmae?(No) Will the God of Death-  
  
Duo: Hey!! I'm the God of Death!!  
  
Big boulder comes out of nowhere and hit Duo making him unconsious.  
  
Duo: X_X  
  
Will the God of Death, Hellbender, will leave the GW Boys alone?(A little a longer) All these qusetion will be answered on the final chapter!!!  
  
O.K. It still sucks( I'm a low-selfesteen author. Dunno why), but R&R please.  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Hi! Here's my final chapter of this insane story. Enjoy!!!  
  
  
GW Boys+Truth or Dare=Uh Oh!!!  
(Final Chapter)  
  
We start the story when Wufei still chases the high sugared Duo who is acting acting like Lucky from the Lucky Charms Cereal.  
  
Wufei: COME BACK HERE DUO!!!!  
  
Duo:(Irish accent) Hahaha! You never catch me Lucky Charms!!  
  
They still ran around Quatre's yard till Duo stop at a dead end followed by Duo who is about 1 minute & 15 sec. away.  
  
Duo: Uh oh. Me ran into corner!  
  
Wufei: HAHAHAHAHA!!! I GOT YOU NOW!!!!  
  
Wufei was now 1:00 away from Duo. Duo thought he ran out of ideas till he saw a med. size rock, which he thought it was an 8 ball fortune teller. Duo picked it up and starts shaking it like mad.  
  
Duo: Quick! Tell me what to do?  
  
50 sec. remaining  
  
Duo: What? What you say?(Place rock near ear)  
  
35 sec. remaining  
  
Duo: You say that me should throw the rock at him?  
  
10 sec. remaining   
  
Duo: OKAY!! TAKE THIS YOU AMERICAN (Censored)!!!!  
  
In the last 5 sec. Duo throw the rock at Wufei, the rock hits Wufei, and falls to the ground lying unconscious.  
  
Duo: Ha! Me tolds you that you never catch me Lucky Charms.  
  
Duo then runs off straight to the city leaving the unconscious Wufei behind.  
  
Back at the house....  
  
Heero:(getting mad) Where are those two? They've been gone for two hours now!!  
  
Quatre:(getting tired) Yeah, plus this game is getting boring.  
  
Trowa: Yeah. Let's quit before we bore ourselves.  
  
Heero, Quatre, and Trowa was about to go there rooms till they heard someone knocking at the house.  
  
Quatre: Who can that be at this time?  
  
Quatre walks to the door, opens it, and saw a really ticked off Wufei.  
  
Quatre: Wufei! What happened to you? And where's Duo?  
  
Wufei grabs Quatre's shirt and pulls him towards him.  
  
Wufei:(very mad) WHERE'S DUO!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: That's what I asked you. Well? Where is he?  
  
Wufei:(calms down) I lost him, plus he's sugar high.  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Heero: WHAT??!!!  
  
Quatre, Heero, & Trowa fell anime style.  
  
Back at the city....  
  
Duo was now running around naked scaring everyone he saw.  
  
Duo: HEY YOU!!! YOU GIMME SUCKEE SUCKEE NOW (Censored)!!!!  
  
Man: AAAHHHHH!! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!!!  
  
Duo kept this up till the police came to arrests him. (Thank goodness. I thought he was going phsyco for a minute.)  
  
Officer 1: Hey you!! Stop right there young man!!  
  
Duo turns to the officer.  
  
Duo: You gimme suckee suckee?(smiles)  
  
Officer 2: Uhh....no.  
  
Duo:(frowns) No suckee suckee...  
  
Officer 1: Anyway...your under arrest for disturbing the peace, causing mayham to the city, and running around naked.  
  
Duo: No!! Me don't want to go to jail!! Jail is bad place!! AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
The 2 officers tries to handcuff him, but Duo jumps in the car and drives off.  
  
Officer 1: Dammit!! That crazy (Censored) took our car!! You just have to leave the keys in there, Joe!!  
  
Back at the mansion, The GW boys ended there stupid game and went to sleep till they all heard a car crashing in the living room.  
  
All:( Woke up) WHAT WAS THAT!!!!  
  
The GW boys went downstairs to see what happened. Then they saw a police car in the living room. Right besides the car was Duo (naked of couse) playing with his fingers.  
  
All: DUO!!!!  
  
Duo: Suckee Suckee?  
  
Quatre: Great. not only that your high sugared, and naked, but I bet you cause total mayham in the city, caused the police to come after you, and wreck my beautiful house!!!!  
  
Heero: Yeah!! Just what do have to say for yourself Duo?  
  
Duo: Why does everyone wants to see my slung?  
  
Heero, Quatre, Wufei, & Trowa fell down anime- like.  
  
The End.  
  
Okay, Duo was 100% physco, but he was sugar high, okay? Anyway, please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
